


Jack Kline Likes Phtography

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Jack Kline likes photography, Jack Kline’s a little crazy, Jack being Jack, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, jack Kline is a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Jack was a weird boy. Ever since meeting his uncle, Michael, and his vessel, Adam, Jack’s felt off. He loved to look at Adam. He liked to admire his features. Jack had never felt this type of feeling. With time, these feelings grew. He just wanted to admire Adam’s body all day. That’s all he wanted to do. He felt like he was going crazy.Maybe Jack could suppress those feelings. Adam wouldn’t have to know, and Jack could stop those feelings.
Relationships: Jack Kline/ Adam Milligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Jack Kline Likes Phtography

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a bit on the crazy side. Maybe more than bit. No, Adam and Jack do not hook up in this. It’s just crazy Jack. And a VERY confused Adam. Enjoy.

Jack was a weird boy. Ever since meeting his uncle, Michael, and his vessel, Adam, Jack’s felt off. He loved to look at Adam. He liked to admire his features. Jack had never felt this type of feeling. With time, these feelings grew. He just wanted to admire Adam’s body all day. That’s all he wanted to do. He felt like he was going crazy.

They had met in the bunker. The only time they ever saw each other was in the bunker.

Jack was extremely happy when Adam was going to stay the night. Adam’s room was right across from Jack’s. 

It was 2 AM and Adam was the only thing on Jack’s mind. Jack tried to distract himself like he usually did when it got this severe.

“Okay, what does it feel like?” He asked himself, not actually forming the words.

It was dull. The room was dark—it was cold. The cold seeped through his clothes. Through his skin. Jack shivered. Soon, he wasn’t thinking of the cold anymore. He was thinking of Adam again,

Sam had tried to get Jack some hobbies other than hunting and eating candy. So, Sam has bought him a camera to take pictures of nature. Humans were technically apart of nature. He was sure Adam wouldn’t mind if he took a couple pictures, right?

Jack stood up and steadied himself before grabbing the light blue Polaroid camera and creaking his door open slightly. No lights were on. Nobody else was awake except for Cas who was definitely to busy fussing over Dean.

Jack slowly entered Adam’s room. Adam was so beautiful when he was asleep. Even more so when he was awake. Those shining blue eyes were hypnotic.

Jack slowly lifted the sheets off Adam,letting him adjust to the new temperature. Just hoping Adam wouldn’t wake up. Jack wanted Adam’s full body. Adam stirred but remained unconscious.

Jack leveled the camera to his face and, “click!” A picture printed from the bottom of his camera.

Jack took multiple pictures all printing from his camera. Jack gathered his freshly printed photos and went back to his room.

Jack fell asleep admiring the photos. When he woke up his hair was a mess and he could hear distant chatter from other places in the bunker. Jack gathered his photos and put them in his drawer under all his T-Shirts.

Jack left his room after combing his hair down with his hands. He yawned and entered the kitchen.

“And I woke up with my blanket completely off.” He heard Adam say. “Like all the way across the room.”

“That’s crazy.” Dean replied. 

“By the closet?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” He spoke.

Shit. Jack forgot to put the blanket back. He was an idiot.

“Oh, mornin’ Jack.” Sam spoke, noticing the tired boy across the room.

“Yeah, ‘mornin.” Jack replied lazily. 

He made his way to the cabinet and took out a bowl. He opened the drawer and took out a spoon. He went to the fridge and pulled out a half empty gallon of milk and then got some cereal.

He put the bowl on the counter and started to twist the cap off the milk. He was about to pier the milk when he heard Dean’s booming voice.

“Jack No!” It sounded like Dean was trying to stop Jack from shooting somebody.

“I’m just making cereal, Dean.” Jack replied. Dean ran over to him.

“The cereal goes first, not the milk, kiddo.” Dean spoke.

“I’m not a kid.” Jack stated.

“You’re three years old.” Dean replied.

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes. He put down the milk and poured din the cereal first. It didn’t matter which one went first to him.

Jack finished making the cereal and sat down to eat it. He heard Adam’s hushed voice.

“Wait, he’s three years old?”

“Yes.” Jack replied.

He finished his cereal and out it away.

“Anyways, how do you think my blanket got to the other side of the room?” Adam asked.

“Did you move it in your sleep?” Dean suggested.

“No, that blankets damn heavy!” Adam replied.

“Maybe there’s a monster under your bed that wants to see you? Like that.” Jack spoke out of no where. He added in a wink at Adam.

“Jack,” Sam started. “That’s si-“

“One second.” Jack cut him off.

Jack walked up to Sam and smoothed a bit of hair sticking up. “I know. I’m being a bitch.”

“Jack, don’t use that lang-“ Dean was cut off by Jack.

“You’ll never stop me!” He exclaimed in a playful, unnecessarily, high voice before bolting to his room.

Jack closed his door and took out the pictures. He sat in his bed and started to look at them. Jack decided something.

He needed more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
